Valentine's Day
by Nikki Adams
Summary: Sam and Freddie are both single on Valentines day. Sam wonders "he saved her life, but would he save mine?". Chocolates are also included. What more can I say? It's seddie, it's never explainable. One shot, but I could continue if you guys want me to.


Valentines Day

Chapter One

Would You Save My Life?

* * *

**February 14th. Valentines day. A day of romance. The holiday people use as an excuse for them to show their special someone, if they have one, that they love them. The day lovers and friends share chocolates, kisses, cards, flowers, stuff animals, love notes, candy, and other tokens of affection in the name of St. Valentine . The day Sam Puckett hates most.**

**It was the day Sam dreaded most. She hated all the lovey doveycouples, the mushy public show of affection, the talk of kissing, boyfriends/girlfriends, and the sciatic of being single on such a important day of love. She hated this day so much because she was always single when this day appered. She'd never even been anyones valentine. All the boys were to scared to ask her to be there's so she was always no ones.**

**

* * *

**

**I groaned and pushed through the crowd of couples embracing. I mean they could at least get a room! I really didn't need to see their exchange of spit right before lunch. I was tyring to make it into the cafeteria without dropping my meatball sub and Pepi cola. This task was extra difficult due to all the people making out in the hallway, but I finally made it out of the group with out spilling a drop of cola. I sighed in relief and sat down at a table next to a frowning Fredward.**

**"What's up with you? Carly refuse your offer to be her valentine?"**

**"No-yes," he said nodding solemnly.**

**He was moving his cup of fruit around with his fork and just stared at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. What a loser! He always asked Carly out and she always said no. You'd think he'd give up already.**

**"Speaking of Carly, where is she?" I asked.**

**Freddie tilltedhishead towards the left. I turned and saw Carly holding hands with Jake and talking earnestly. She had her flirty face on and was blushing a deep shade of red.**

**"When did they happen?"**

**"About a half hour ago. In third period."**

**"Uh-huh."**

**This was awkward. It was always awkward when me and Fredwad were alone. It was even more awkward whenI thought about "the kiss". I nearly thought about that everyday. It just popped in my mind when I saw the nub. What was worse was that the memory of him dating Carly popped up with it. I knew from the begging it would never last. But now...Now I didn't know. I mean yeah they didn't show that much affection, but still. They did kiss-a lot. I mean, Carly even said he was a good kisser! They could still happen, IF Carly stilled liked him. The hero thing was starting to fade, maybe they'd get together this time, for real. Not just because one of them saved each others life.**

**Suddenly I shivered. A thought had crossed my mind that I didn't like. At all! Freddie saved Carly's life because, well, because he loved her and because she was his best friend. Would he do the same for me? Would he save my life? Better yet, would I save his? I almost kill him everyday with my constant tormenting and teasing. Could I put aside the fun of seeing him get hurt to save him from real hurt; the hurt that was life treating?**

**I glanced over at Freddie. He was now eating the fruit that he was so fascinated with a few moments ago.**

**"Yeah," I said out loud, "I would save you."**

**"Excuse me," he said looking at me oddly.**

**My eyes widen as I realized I'd said the thought out loud. S***!**

**"........Nothing."**

**"No. You said you would save me. Save me from what?"**

**"Nothing Fredward."**

**"Come on. What would you save me from?"**

**"Taco trucks," I mumbled.**

**"What?"**

**"Everything! I would save you from stupid taco trucks, rabid squirrels, flying toilet seats, anything," I exclaimed.**

**He said nothing, just stared at me in bewilderment.**

**"I would save you....Would, would you save me." I asked, looking him right in the eye with new found confidence.**

**He was silent for a moment, thinking.**

**"Uh! Yous shouldn't have to think Freddie," I said using his name instead of one of my nicknames. "You should know on the top of your head! Would you save me or not! You saved Carly, but would you save me?"**

**I then blushed, realizing what I had just said. I'd made a complete fool of myself in front of some dewb. I mean really, "would you save me"? Wow, was I ever lame. I can't believe I let that slip. I stoodup and threw my lunch away. i felt Freddie's eyes on me, but I didn't bother looking at him. He'd just stare and do nothing. I swiftly walked through the crowd of couples and to my locker. I opened my locker and took out a low fat fat cake. I stuffed in my mouth and slammed my locker shut.**

**Stupid Freddie with his stupid crush on Carly and his stupid heroic act of saving her life. It's all...stupid. I felt a pain in my hand. I looked down and noticed I had bite my hand and consumed my fat cake in a matter of seconds. I barley chewed it. I just like, inhaled it. I sighed. Stupid fat cake. Stupid valentine's day. Stupid me.**

**Not only did I just say something really random and totally embarrassing to Fredly, but it was Valentine's day and I had no valentine. I closed my eyes and sat down on the cold tile floor, my back against the metal blue lockers. I sat there, visualizing a whole truck full of barbecue wings when I felt something fall on top my lap. I opened my eyes and saw a heart shaped box of assorted chocolates. I looked up and Saw Freddie staring down at me. I gave him a questioning look.**

**"I was going to give them to Carly, but seeing as how she already has a valentine I thought I'd share them with you-only because everyone else has someone special and we don't," he explained.**

**"Who said I didn't have someone?" I asked.**

**He squinted his eyes, ready for me to punched him. I laughed.**

**"I'm kidding. No one's good enough for mama."**

**"No one?"**

**I looked away from his gaze.**

**"Well.....Yuck! Dark chocolate. Hate it," I said reading the back of the box, that showed each flavor od chocolate.**

**"Hate it?"**

**"Yeah. Almost as much as I hate people."**

**"That's a lot of hate."**

**I smiled and patted the spot next to me. Freddie sat down and I popped the lid off the box open with my fingernail. I lifted the lid and started hungrily looking at the chocolates. I took a bite of a milk chocolate one and offered the box to Freddie. He took a dark chocolate and ate it. I made a disgusted face.**

**"you like them?"**

**"No."**

**"Then why do you eat them?"**

**"My mom says there good for you, plus I'm not allowed to have sugary foods."**

**I started laughing hysterically. I had to held my stomach to make sure it wasn't going to explode.**

**"Oh. Man. Your mom's a freak. Here, be a dare devil and try another chocolate."**

**I shoved the box into his arms and he glanced from the box and back to me. I rolled my eyes and took a piece of white chocolate and shoved it into his mouth. He swallowed and widened his eyes.**

**"Good?"**

**He nodded furiously. I smiled.**

**We sat there eating chocolates until they were all gone. I looked at the box and grimaced.**

**"All gone...," I announced, sadly.**

**He nodded. I looked at him, hoping he would pulled out another box, but he did nothing what so ever.**

**I stared giggling and he looked at me curiously.**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing. I just remembered something you told me in 6th grade."**

**"What'd I say?"**

**"Well you remember when it was valentines day? The teacher let us have a party and exchange valentines. Well I rember what happened when you refused to give me the chocolate you were going to give Carly.**

_Flashback_

**A girl in jeans, a pink t-shirt, and a ponytail comes running up to a short, high pitched, brunette.**

**"Fredweird," she whined.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**"Give me your chocolate bar."**

**"No," he replied sternly.**

**"Give me!"**

**"No! This is for Carly."**

**She folded her arms and glared. He glared back. She started to growl and he looked sacred.**

**"You know if a guy gives a girl chocolate..he has to marry her. You want to marry me?"**

**The girl looked taken back. Both kids made a face and said "Ew!"**

**"Gross Benson! As if! Whoa! You want to marry Carly!"**

**The boy blushed and the girl laughed.**

**"But seriously, give me the bar."**

**"Why should I?!"**

**"I'm hungry! All I had to eat today was some ribs, gravy, bacon, a ham sandwich, two fat cakes, a Pepi cola, and some ice tea," she complained.**

**"Your not hungry. You just like me. You want to marry me," he teased.**

**The girl and pulled the boy towards her by the collar and growled.**

**"Let's get this straight. I, Sam Puckett do not, and never will, like you. Just give me the chocolate bar and nobody gets hurt."**

**The boy gulped and shoved the bar into her chest. The girl smiled and skipped away chewing chocolaty goodness.**

_End of flashback_

**Freddie and I were laughing at the memory.**

**"You were as vicious back then as you are now."**

**I nodded in a agreement and wiped a tear from my eye. It was silent for a bit while we sat there, shoulders touching. I was getting tired so I rested my head on Freddie shoulder. He was like my personal punchy bag/pillow.**

**"So what did you mean by save you? Are you talking about the time I saved Carly from a taco truck," the nub finally said.**

**I stared at my shoes.**

**"Yeah."**

**Moments went by until he answered again.**

**"That's stupid."**

**I removed my head and looked at him.**

**"Why would you ask such a stupid question? Of course I'd save you. You might pick on me all the time but we're still friends. We're...friemies. I'd take a taco truck for you any day and I'm sure you and Carly would do the same."**

**I stared at him in awe.**

**"He would take a taco truck for me? He thought we we're that close," I thought.**

**Freddie looked at me, waiting for some comment.**

**"Yep," I said.**

**"Yep?"**

**"Yeppers?"**

**"Yeppers?"**

**"Yeah. Like peppers, but you know yeppers."**

**He stared at me like I was some kind of alien.**

**"I have never met ant other girl as weird, aggressive, mean, sarcastic, rude, cute, or vicious as you."**

**"Ans I have never met a guy as nerdish, dewbish, nubish, smart alecish, annoying, funny, weak, or-wait did you say I was cute?"**

**"No."**

**"yeah-huh! You totally just said I was cute?"**

**"I would never say you were cute."**

**"Oh. So now you're calling me ugly? Benson you'll never get a girlfriend is this is how you compliment her."**

**"I never called you ugly."**

**"Well you said not cuute! So what foretell is the opposite of pretty?"**

**"ugly, but-"**

**"Uh! You are so rude! You shouldn't just go calling girls ugly. I've been called mean. I've been called temperamental. I've been called a lot of things that if I say them I'll have to put a bar of soap in my mouth! But never have I been called ugly! I mean, I competed in beauty pageants. They aren't called ugly pageants! If I was ugly I would never have won the last pageant I did."**

**"Sam. I didn't call you ugly. I never would."**

**"So if you wouldn't call me pretty and you wouldn't call me ugly what would you call me?"**

**"I'd call you....Sam."**

**"You'd call me Sam?"**

**He nodded.**

**"You have your own category because no one looks as beautiful as you."**

**I looked at him confused. He liked Carly but here he was saying I was beautiful. Does this make sense to anyone, because this ain't making sense to me. Right now all I could was stare at his beautiful brown eyes-whoa girl! Get a hold of yourself!**

**"I was thinking....since we don't have valentines, would you want to-"**

**"Be each others valentines," I finished for him.**

**He nodded.**

**"Um, sure."**

**We stared at each other awkwardly and Freddie then kissed me sweetly on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was enough to make my heart beat fast and my face turn as red as a tomato. I was frozen in place. Shock and confusion was taking over me.**

**"Happy V-Day Sam," he said.**

**The bell rang and everyone came flooding into the hallways taking Freddie away from my view. By the time everyone had cleared the halls Freddie was gone and I was as still as a statue sitting on the floor.**

**"What just happened?"**

* * *

What ya guys think? Please comment/review! Should I continue or leave it as a one shot? I think I might leave it like this, but if you guys want me to continue I will! So tell me your opinions!

-Nikki Adams


End file.
